CC-1939 "Spite"
"We did it. The droids are destroyed, but... Something came over me. I... Don't know what. I guess it was just a sudden revelation that the Jedi were evil... But they saved my life more than once. I just don't know." - CC-1939 "Spite" in his combat log after Order 66. CC-1939, nicknamed "Spite", was a clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett who served as a battalion commander and the leader of Spirit Squad in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's 501st Legion during the Clone Wars. 1939 was bred in a facility on Kamino and was assigned to the 501st Legion, where he quickly rose through the ranks and reached the rank of battalion commander. To some of the others, something about him didn't seem right, but most didn't question it. An experienced fighter who preferred close quarters combat, he saw action during both battles of Geonosis, the Battle of Umbara, and was part of a ship boarding action during the Battle of Coruscant. The battle that affected him the most was the Second Battle of Geonosis. He led a group of clones in a mission to destroy a shield generator that was blocking off the entrance to a significant Separatist base. The clones advanced through the base and cleared the generator room of droids before moving on with their orders, destroying the shield generator. CC-1939 used his comms to check in with the operation's command section and discovered that the companies of clone troopers that were assaulting the base had been destroyed. His unit was expected to fall back and regroup to strike the Separatists again at a different location. Despite his squad being surrounded, CC-1939 led them outside of the base, destroying a number of droids on the way out. Once they exited, they arrived at a field that was filled with dead clones and destroyed droids. It scarred him and revealed the true nature of war to him. According to members of Spirit Squad, that was why he was nicknamed Spite. Spite served on after the fall of the Republic, and became part of Vader's Fist. He continued to serve in combat zones and became a part-time combat instructor. At that point in history, Spirit Squad had been almost entirely wiped out, which Spite blamed the Rebel Alliance for. Like several other Jango clones, Spite despised the new recruits. One day he lashed out at one, injuring the human severely. His behaviour resulted in a demotion to the rank of major, though he was eventually promoted back up to the rank of battalion commander due to the Alliance's rising threat and the losses the rebels dealt against the 501st. He fought in numerous battles against the rebels, most of which resulted in Imperial victories. He was eventually killed during the Battle of Endor where he was on the front lines mentoring a unit of stormtroopers. Spite's legacy ended there. His personal logs were later discovered by Alliance forces. They realised that he regretted every ruthless decision he had ever made. Category:Character Category:Clone Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:501st Legion Category:Commander Category:Battalion Commander Category:Major Category:Vader's Fist Category:CC-1939 "Spite"